And so it begins
by IchigoHatake
Summary: Sequel to The forgotten doll. Aya, Dio, and Arisu were living happily in the woods until Ogre came knocking on their door. When Aya refuses to do as he says, he promises her that she'll regret her decision. What will happen as chaos begins to break out? And will these three survive the fire or give in to Ogre's demands? Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Aya Drevis. Two years ago, I escaped the mansion of my psychotic father with the help of my true love, Dio, and Arisu, a girl who is almost like our daughter.

I'm now fifteen years old as well as Dio. Arisu is now nine. We built a wood house and have been living in secret in the woods. We'd all been living happily and never expected things to change so suddenly, but they did.

It was just beginning to get dark as I finished preparing the deer that Dio had brought back. I put the venison on a plate for each of us to eat. We all bowed our heads and prayed before digging in.

Dio talked in between mouthfuls of food. "This is great, Aya."

Arisu nodded. "Thanks for the food!"

I smiled. "I'm glad you all like it."

After living as a doll for so long, it seemed so strange to move and eat again, so I was surprised I'd been doing so well. I even became a great cook.

Just then, a heard a knock on my door. I held my breath. Who in there right mind would venture this far into the forest? What did they want? Dio and Arisu watched nervously as I opened the door.

A familiar face peaked in. A tall man wearing a suit. He was bald with red eyes and he had the pointy ears of an elf. It was Ogre.

He smiled a bit. "So you did escape escape, Ms. Drevis."

I stared at him in confusion. "How did you know we were out here?"

He chuckled. "Relax. I'm not here to hurt you. That is, unless you don't agree..."

Dio and Arisu shot up and walked over. I huffed. "Don't agree to what?"

Ogre smiled a devilish smile. "I need your father's help, but he isn't alive anymore. You're the next best thing..."

I scowled. "What are you talking about?"

Ogre's red eyes seemed to glow. "I want you to turn humans into dolls, trapping their souls as yours was."

My heart stopped. "First of all, what do you gain out of that? Secondly, why should I do that?"

Ogre sighed. "In reference to our first question, let's just say I'm not human. I want this world to be consumed in the chaos of my people. Secondly, if you don't obey me, then you'll regret it."

I hissed at him. "What do you mean I'll regret it?"

Ogre smirked and stared deep into my blue eyes. "You'll find out. What's you answer, Ms. Drevis?"

I glared at him. "No way! I'm not going to make anyone into dolls! No one deserves to go through what I did. Find someone else."

He sighed and shook his head. "And so it begins..."

Before I could slam the door in his face, he disappeared in a cloud of wispy black smoke. I coughed as I waved away the smoke.

Dio walked over and took my hand. "What a creep. At least he's gone now."

Both Dio and I spun away quickly as we heard Arisu sniffle. Tears rapidly slithered down her cheeks. We both ran over and embraced her.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

Arisu choked back some tears. "That man had so many evil thoughts...terrible things...blood...screaming...unearthly...he's going to make us suffer."

I didn't know what Arisu meant, but I knew that Ogre was planning some awful. That seemingly kind "business man" wasn't what he seemed.

I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but there was one thing I was sure of; I'd kill that bastard if he hurt Arisu or Dio. That I'd make sure of.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been one day exactly since Ogre had visited and I hadn't come to "regret" anything yet. Life had been drifting along smoothly and normally. Until later that night.

Noticing that there was no water left in our fridge, I wandered outside to fetch some water from the well. As I began to reel up the bucket, I felt something grab my leg. I spun around quickly, but saw no one there.

I took a deep breath, thinking I was imagining things, but then I was jerked down to the ground. I screamed and dug my nails into the ground as something pulled at me and bit me. I could see teeth marks, but not what was making them.

Dio and Arisu both ran out and gasped as they saw me getting tugged away. Dio ran over and grabbed my arms, pulling me to my feet and away from whatever had been attacking me.

Arisu's eyes were wide as if she'd seen the most horrific monster. I walked over and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?"

Arisu nodded. "Could you two see what was attacking?"

"No," Dio and I both answered.

"Well I CAN. It was groteque...like something from a nightmare."

I hugged Arisu. "Could this be part of Ogre's curse or whatever it is?"

Dio nodded. "I think so. And that was only the beginning of it. I have no doubt that things will only get worse."

I hissed under my breath. Why did all this bad stuff have to happen to ME? To THEM? What did we do to deserve all of this?

'Just listen to me Aya.' I heard Ogre's voice even though he was no where in sight.

'Never. And where are you?'

He laughed. 'I'm far away. I'm communicating with you through my thoughts. It's a little ability I have.'

'Why are you doing this? Why can't you bother someone else?'

I could practically see Ogre grinning. 'Because no one else is a Drevis...'

I hissed. 'I don't understand what you mean!'

'Have patience my dear. I'd explain everything if you'd just help me.'

'There's no way I'm going to turn people into dolls and let your...species or whatever it is take over this world! You're insane if you think I'd ever agree to that!'

Ogre sighed. 'People have never accepted you. You've only had your family to accompany you. If you help me, I'll let you and your family live on together, uninterrupted by others. Isn't that what you're trying to do out here in the woods?'

I scowled at him even though he couldn't see me. 'What makes you think that people won't accept us?'

'You're different. Dio could possibly be normal, but not exactly with that missing eye of his. Plus he's very distrustful. People would easily reject Arisu. They'll find out sooner or later about her "unique" abilities. And as for you...your own powers will soon be awakened...'

'What do you mean by that?!'

Ogre laughed. 'Oops. It appears I've said too much. I have business to attend to, but contact me if you change your mind...otherwise you'll remain cursed by me. Ta-ta!'

And with that, he left my mind and went off to do whatever. I sighed and noticed Dio staring at me strangely. Since Arisu could read minds, she'd heard our entire conversation.

I sighed wearily. "Arisu, explain everything to Dio. I'm going to disinfect these bites."

I wandered in the house, Dio and Arisu following behind me. I listened to Arisu explain things as I tended to my wounds.

I could tell that things were about to get bad. The question was: How bad? That would be answered soon as the shadows struck in our sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

_The world around me began to crumble and break apart. I saw Arisu and Dio out in the distance and I reached out for them, unable to grasp them._

_ "Aya!" Dio called out, also reaching out to meet me._

_ "Something bad's going to happen..." Arisu commented._

_ Just as she said that, father emerged from the shadows. Father?! He should be dead. Following him out was Ogre, red eyes gleaming. Had Ogre somehow brought father back?_

_ Ogre snickered and grabbed hold of Arisu. She screamed and struggled, but couldn't escape. Father sneered and grabbed Dio by the hair, slamming his face into the ground and starting up his chainsaw._

_ "Stop!" I cried out, fear numbing my body._

_ Ogre glanced over at me, a superior look in his eyes. "You chose for this to happen, Aya. Why didn't you just join me? Now it'll take so much more effort. My goals will be met though. This Earth is mine..."_

_ Father also glanced over at me. "And you were such a great daughter at first..."_

_ I knew the tears were coming before they began. That silver rain. I was struck with fear and anguish. I knew that Ogre and father would kill my family if I didn't comply. I had three options._

_ 1) Give in. I can just give up and join them so that I can still keep my family together. We could be alone and happy forever at the cost of the lives of those who won't accept me._

_ 2) Don't give in. I can watch as they murder the two people who form my entire existence. But then again, what good would that do? They'd probably kill me too and take over the world anyway._

_ 3) I could do the unthinkable. Suicide is never the answer, but the pressure is too much. This is probably the last choice I'd want to make._

_ I choose..._

I woke up, screaming. Thank God. All of that had only been a nightmare. Or...could it have been a vision of the future?

Dio, who laid in a bed directly next to mine, sprang up, going to my side immediately. He took my small hands in his large, hard ones. I looked up into his single eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

I took a deep breath. "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

He nodded in understanding. "I have those every night. They start out with when my parents committed suicide. Next, it fades to the days I spent alone. Then, it goes to when I was captured and killed by Alfred. But..."

I looked curious. "But what?"

Dio blushed. "My dreams always end with visions of you. Then all my other pain seems to wash away. You fought away my demons, Aya."

Just then, Arisu burst in. "Can you keep your lover thoughts to yourself? I can hear all of them."

I giggled and hugged her. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Morning mom!"

It always felt so weird to have her call me that. It made me blush every time, but I guess I was like her mom in a way.

"If you want me to call you something else, then just say so," she responded to my thoughts.

I smiled down at her. "Mom is just fine to me."

Dio looked confused. It was so weird to have a kid who could read minds. She'd respond to our thoughts and the other person wouldn't know what we were talking about. Fun.

Of course, the curse began to take effect soon enough. I noticed my kitchen knife was on the floor, so it would only be natural for me to cut myself picking it up. Thanks curse.

I hissed in pain as the blood began staining the blade. I started to panic as the traumatic memories of my times with father began rushing back into my head. I screamed in fear, pain, and sorrow. I began to break down.

Through my fit, where everything else seemed black, a light would always shine through. I felt Dio's strong arms wrap around me, holding me tightly. The fact that my bleedding hand was staining his clothes didn't matter to him. He just wanted me to calm back down.

I felt someone bandaging my hand as Dio hugged me. Arisu. I buried my face in Dio's shirt and counted to ten, going through my usually routine to bring me back to sanity.

Dio and Arisu really were all I had left anymore. After all the painful experiences I went through, it may seem impossible to trust or love again, but I trusted and loved both of them so much. I'd do anything to protect them. I wish to cherish them forever.

But forever seems so short when your life is being betting on. The chances of survival are against you. That's how things were beginning to seem with this curse.

Ogre didn't need my help to rule this world. No. He was a demon. He could do this all himself. Why did he have to wrap me into this?

'Because you interest me. I like your family. I can grant you immortality if you join me. Also, I just love seeing the misery of others.'

Great. Speak of the devil. The wackjob demon salesman himself decided to enter my head again. That's just what I needed to improve my day.

'Will you join me? Your father misses you...'

'What?!' I shouted. 'What do you mean father misses me?'

'Oh, nothing. I'd give you more answers if you'd cooperate.'

'Forget it!' I hissed.

'Very well then. Enjoy the curse.'

Then, my mind was my own again. Arisu sighed and shook her head. "That man doesn't know when to give up. You're too stubborn for anyone to handle."

I laughed and patted her head. "That's right. Now let's get some breakfast."


	4. Chapter 4

I carefully turned on the burners, trying to protect myself from the curse, but as I finished cooking the pancakes, pandemonium started.

Dio took one bite of his pancake then fell to the ground. Arisu and I ran over to him immediately. I vigorously shook him.

"Dio! Dio, wake up! Come on, Dio!"

Dio moaned in response, unable to say any words. Arisu knew very well what he was saying though.

"Something's wrong with that food, Aya..."

I huffed. "Are you insulting me?!"

Arisu shook her head. "Of course not. Maybe this has something to do with the curse. Look at the ingredients you added."

I rushed over to the counter, scanning my ingredients. I went pale as I stared at a certain ingredient. I didn't put that in there, did I?

Arisu looked at the container. "Rat poisoning?!"

I began to panic. "What'll we do? If he can't get to a hospital, he'll die. And we don't have a phone or car or-"

"Calm down mom!" screamed Arisu, crying now. "The parents are supposed to be strong. I can't stand it when you're like this. Please calm down."

I fell into a chair, trying desperately to slow my breaths. I could practically hear Dio's time clock ticking down its last few minutes.

'For the simple price of three human lives, I'll help your lover,' Ogre butted in.

'Tell me why you won't kill them yourself!' I hissed back.

'The real reason? Fine. I'm unable to kill in my current state, but if you were to offer me 50 human souls, I can do my work again...'

I wasn't pleased, but I didn't have the time to negotiate. Either way, people would die. But Dio was important. Three strangers who probably wouldn't give a damn about me seemed insignificant.

'Fine, but I swear to God if you try to hurt Dio again-'

'Relax, Aya. So it's a deal. Five humans?'

'You said three!'

'You were listening. Fine. Three. Deal?'

I sighed. 'Deal.'

'Consider Dio revived.'

Suddenly, a dark portal appeared, Ogre himself stepping out from it. Arisu scowled with all her hatred. She'd heard the whole conversation. Ogre laughed at Arisu.

"If only we were allies. That ability of yours would be so useful..."

Arisu flinched, sensing something from within Ogre's mind. Amused by her, he chuckled.

"Such a fine young lady..."

I stomped my foot. "Dio's dying here! Save him or else, you bastard!"

Arisu smirked over at Ogre, knowing I'd kick his ass now that he'd revealed himself. He chuckled again, then turned to Dio's moaning, quivering body. He was pale and looked so fragile, as if he'd break if someone touched him. Having Ogre around him only made me more nervous for his well-being.

He didn't need to examine Dio. He knew what had happened. He'd caused it to happen. Ogre had planned it so that I'd kill for him. Damn him...

Ogre took something out of his pocket. Magic water? It looked a bit different though. More pure?

He took off the cap and poured some into Dio's moth, forcing him to drink it. Dio raged into a coughing fit, puking up all the poison that he'd ingested. It's too disgusting to even describe, so I'll spare you. It'd only scar you for life.

By the end of it, there was a huge mess of...whatever the hell that was, to clean, but Dio was healthy and functional.

He stood up, fingering out some...goo? Fingering out some goo from his hair.

"Disgusting. I'll need a bath..."

His face paled as he saw Ogre and by the looks our faces, good news would not be coming his way.

"Dio, you have a prediction of what's going on, right?" I asked.

His eyes widened. "No! You didn't give in to him, did you?! We have to kill the human race?!"

I shook my head. "No. Not the human race. Just three of them. Maybe we could find and execute some criminals or something..."

He turned to Ogre, blinded with rage. "Listen you bastard-" He grabbed him by the collar. "If you think that you can manipulate us like this, you're dead wrong! I swear to the good lord above that I'll kill you if you keep this up and-"

"That's enough," said Ogre, pushing Dio away. "I don't need to hear your pathetic speech. You're no threat to me anyway. I'll kindly take my leave."

He put one foot in the portal, then turned to face Arisu and me. "There is so much I could tell you...I'll leave you each with this. Aya, there is another you that wishes to take over. Arisu..."

It was like he couldn't speak. His eyes actually began to tear up. What was going on?

"You look just like her. Act similar to her too. You remind me of someone I love. I think her spirit may be watching over you..."

Before anyone could react, Ogre turned, heading into the portal. He left something behind though. Something glimmered on the floor.

I walked over and picked it up. A locket? I tried to pry it open, but it wouldn't budge. After a few minutes of trying, I gave up and shoved it in one of my pockets.

Dio growled in frustration and stormed off. "I'm going to take a bath. Please don't bother me."

He slammed the bathroom door shut, locking it behind him. Arisu and I sighed, this morning's events having exhausted us. I fiddled with the locket in my pocket. I wonder if I could open it. And what answers might be inside?


	5. Chapter 5

Once Dio got out from his bath, he knew what needed to be done. Arisu knew as well. I'd made a deal and three people would suffer because of it.

"I want to stay home," said Arisu. "If I hear there thoughts as you murder them...it's just too much."

I sighed. "But if you stay home, you'll be alone."

Arisu nodded. "Yeah, but I'll be fine. Just come back soon. When I get lonely...I break down."

I nodded in agreement. "We all do. Even with all the torture we've been through, we'd rather be tortured and have someone there than be all alone. I understand. I..it'll only take an hour at most..."

My voice wavered and my hands shook. Dio instinctively took it, knowing I might break apart if he didn't hold onto me.

Dio looked over to Arisu. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Arisu patted Snowball, who hopped along nearby. "I'll be fine. Snowball will keep me company."

I smiled. "He sure will. Snowball was the only friend I'd ever had back at the mansion. You two take care of each other."

"Bye!" exclaimed Arisu as Dio and I walked out hand-in-hand.

We traveled throughout the woods, heading to town. We'd known where the town was, but chose not to live there. With the way our family was, we'd be considered outcasts. And it wouldn't be safe for anyone to find out about Arisu's mind reading ability.

I stared out at the town, disgusted by the people. Somehow I already hated them all. Didn't trust any of them. I know that I have trust issues, but for good reasons. Ogre was right. We didn't belong around these people.

Girls stared skeptically at Dio. While his blond hair and smile were both beautiful, they stuck their tongues out in disgust when they saw his missing eye and burned face. I hated those girls already. Don't judge before you know someone. ...Oh what am I saying? I'm such an hypocrite. I'M already judging these people.

"I'm not comfortable here, Aya," said Dio, trying not to let anyone touch him. One touch could be deadly as we'd both learned.

"I'm not either," I agreed. "But we have a mission. A bad mission, but...a mission. Anyone who you think deserves to die?"

Dio looked around. "Honestly, I'd like to say all of them, but...that'd be wrong. Everyone deserves a fair chance at life."

I nodded. "Let's just find someone who needs to be put out of their misery. Like homeless people or something..."

Dio pointed over to an alleyway. "I think I see some people there...be careful though."

I began walking with him into the alley, holding tight to him through the dark. My fear of the dark seemed unnatural. Without Dio by my side, I wouldn't be able to stand the lack of light. Then, at the end of the alleyway, I saw three starving children. Two boys and one girl.

They stared up at us, literally shaking. They were dirty and starving. Barely able to really move. I backed up a step, emotions taking over.

"Dio...should we..?"

Dio nodded sadly. "They don't have long anyway..."

The kids looked up at them hopelessly, both hopeful and doubtful expressions on their faces. I grabbed the knife I' been carrying out of my pocket.

A boy with dirty red hair was the closest, so I lunged the knife into him. The boy bled, but only groaned. He was far too weak to scream. I started crying as she pulled out the blade, memories overcoming me and the child's weak scream echoing in my head.

Dio also took out his knife, throwing it into the other boy. His scream was louder, but still far too weak for anyone nearby to be concerned. The girl was all that was left.

I was know hysterical. Crying like crazy and shaking. My blue and white dress was completely red, like father's lab coat had been after an experiment. I could feel myself becoming him. No. I didn't want that. Make it all stop someone! Help me, please!

Suddenly, I was transported to a dark place. The only thing around me was an infinite path of shimmering water that reached my ankles. Where was I?

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard throughout the water and I screamed, noticing that as the footsteps got closer, the water began looking more and more like blood. I fell to my knees, covering my ears and screaming, trying to wake up from this nightmare.

I screamed when I opened my eyes. Kneeling in front of me was someone I knew well. Her black hair was down and a red bow was placed in her hair. She wore a dress similar to mine, though it was black. Her eyes were cold and murderous. It was...me. An evil version of me. She laughed at my expression.

"Hello, Aya. So we finally meet."

I blinked away the tears, looking at her more closely. "You...you're me. What's going on?"

The evil Aya laughed. "Haven't you figured it out? I'm the dark part of your heart. Everyone in your family has a split personality like me. A dark side. And when they take control...well...someone like Alfred Drevis happens. He let his dark side consume his soul. And now I'm going to take yours."

Suddenly, a was dragged into the river of blood. Being pulled down...down...down. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't resist. I couldn't speak. Everything became dark. My heat shifted. My existence was that of someone else.

xxx

I felt better. Draker and more powerful. I raised the blade and jabbed it into the orphan girl without hesitation. I laughed as sweet red blood poured out from her body.

"Red has always been my favorite color..."

Then, I saw Dio, staring at me like I was a ghost from a horror movie.

"What the hell do you want?!" I snapped.

"Who are you?!" he called. "Because you sure as hell aren't Aya!"

I smiled and threw my head back, laughing. "I am now."

Dio raised his knife. "Give...her...back!"


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Aya laughed at Dio, amused by him. "So you know I'm not her?"

Dio's eyes were cold, yet teary. He stared at "Aya" in disgust, her dress bloodied. She'd murdered that child mercilessly.

"It's obvious by what you just did that you aren't Aya."

She smiled devilishly and laughed. "If I'm not Aya, then I suppose I should get a name of my own. How about Scarlet?"

Dio pointed the knife closer to her. "I'm not playing games with you!"

Scarlet laughed again. "And what are you going to do with that knife? By killing me, your precious Aya will be gone too. I AM a part of her."

Dio's hand began shaking. "What do you mean?"

Scarlet's smile widened. "All Drevis's hold a dark entity inside them. An evil half that wishes to take over the good. The dark side always wins though, I'm afraid. A prime example is Alfred Drevis. His dark side began coming out and he'd kill animals. Then, as it got stronger, he killed more and more and his dark side took full control. Of course, the dark side can't stay out long at first. It will grow though..."

Dio frowned. "So you'll be trapped inside Aya again soon?"

Scarlet nodded. "That is, unless I'm already stronger than her. Aya is a very weak girl. She barely trusts anyone. She's so easy to manipulate. Aya may already be withering away..."

"Shut up!" cried Dio, pushing Scarlet to the bloody ground, pinning her down. "Give Aya back right now!"

Scarlet sighed. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Right now, she should be drowning in past memories. She's too afraid to come out. Full control may belong to me soon enough."

Dio was crying now, bitter tears of anger. "No! Aya isn't someone who'd hold onto the past! She'll come back to me! I know she will!"

Scarlet shook her head. "I don't think so..."

Dio spoke between sobs. "I know so. And if she can't win on her own...I'll help her...I hope this reaches her..."

Dio kissed Scarlet, hoping to somehow reach Aya and pull her back out. All he coul;d do was hope.

Aya's P.O.V.

Blood. Screams. Father...

Revenge. All alone. Mother...

Time frozen at midnight.

A stranger in our mansion.

Corpses.

Father. Why? Father stop! AAAAAAHHHH!

There's no escape. The memories won't stop. It's all too much. It feels like I'm being held down. There's no help for me now. I'm drowning. I feel a single tear run down my cheek. Maybe...this is the end for me...

Just then, through the blackness, I hear a voice. A kind voice. One I remember well. Dio...good-bye.

Wait. Dio?!  
My eyes shoot open immediately. I remember where I am. I've been pulled to the bottom of the sea of blood. My arms and legs bound by chains. As I think of Dio, the chains begin to disintegrate.

As the chains break, I begin rising to the surface, swimming up through the blood. But it isn't blood anymore. As I touch the blood, it purifies, becoming water again.

_I love you, Aya_

As I think of Dio, I keep rising higher and the memories begin to vanish, being replaced by good memories.

_Can I call you mom?_

Arisu. She can't be left alone again. She needs me and I need her. She's like my daughter. I'd never abandon her.

_We're a family_

That's right. Dio and Arisu are my family. We'd be nothing without each other. I can't leave them. Not now. They need me. Then, I hear Ogre's voice.

'So, you're conquering your evil self. What a shame. You'd be more useful to me in that state. Looks like the curse will go on. Thank you for those three souls though. I hope to collect more later on...'

Then, I reach the surface of the water, gasping for air. All the blood around me, swirls around, forming sparkling water again. I notice a figure out in the distance. Someone who tried to make my water back into blood. The evil me.

I screamed, running straight at her, she noticed me and snarled, racing at me as well. As we collided, I remembered all the good time I'd shared with Dio and Arisu. I could never let those go.

Just then, the evil me, Scarlet she called herself, started fading away, letting me take control once more. No one could stop me now.

Then, the world around me disappeared as I warped back into reality. I suddenly found myself pinned down, Dio's lips firm against mine.

I tried to break away. "Uh...Dio? I'm back..."

His eyes shot open immediately as he stared at me in amazement. "Aya!"

Dio then embraced me, taking me tightly in his arms. I hugged him back, stroking his hair as he cried in relief.

"Aya...," he sniffled.

I laughed. "It's alright. I'm here. We should really head home..."

He nodded, breaking the hug and standing up. He extended his hand, helping me up. As I got up, I noticed something shining. It was the locket Ogre had left behind. And...it was open...

"Dio, look," I said pointing. And as I picked it up, we saw what was on the inside...


	7. Chapter 7

I opened the locket a bit further, taking a good look at what was inside. It was a picture of someone. A woman. She had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She almost looked like Arisu, however they differed in many ways as well. It didn't look like they had any relation.

Dio peeked over my shoulder. "Who is that?"

I shrugged. "I'm not so sure, but Ogre left it behind."

"He must know her then," noted Dio.

I nodded in agreement. "It would be nice to know who she is though..."

Then, I noticed something poking out from behind the picture. It was a not that had been folded small enough to fit within the locket. I took it and unfolded it, reading what it had to say.

_Sarah Drevis_

_Born in XX Died XX_

_Killed by local police after she supposedly went insane. She killed 10 people in her lifetime. Was said to be able to read minds. Some say her spirit still lingers in the old Drevis mansion._

"A Drevis?" I whispered. "Looks like she might be my great grandma."

Dio read over the paper himself. "Went insane? Sounds like the dark side of her won."

"And she could read minds?" I went over the facts in my head. "Her spirit still wanders the mansion?"

Suddenly, I had a brain spark, remembering something Ogre had said and putting together the puzzle pieces. I remembered something Ogre had said to Arisu...

_"You look just like her. Act similar to her too. You remind me of someone I love. I think her spirit may be watching over you..."_

Looks like someone? She'd looked almost like Sarah. Act similar? It was said Sarah could read minds...just like Arisu. Her spirit may be watching over you? Is it possible that Sarah might've found Arisu after father experimented on her? Maybe she was watching over her now. One thing surprised me though. Ogre said it was someone he loved. Did he...love Sarah?

Suddenly, a portal appeared and out stepped Ogre. "So you're piecing it all together?"

I fought to keep myself from killing him. I glared at him from afar as he stepped closer.

"You're predictions are correct," he plainly stated. "Yes. I loved Sarah Drevis and I believe she's watching over Arisu now. Her spirit anyway."

My head started spinning. "So you fell in love with a Drevis? That's why you've become obsessed with my family?"

Ogre nodded. "I'm afraid so. I very much loved Sarah, but she knew that I was a demon. I was angry that she wouldn't be mine and so...I cast a little spell. I split her soul into two parts. Good and evil battling for control. That curse was passed down through generations."

"You make me sick!" I spat at him.

Ogre sighed. "You know, I'm sort of envious of humans. If I was human, I could've been with Sarah and we could've been happy. Alas, that was not the case. Arisu and Sarah are so similar. Arisu almost makes me want to..."

His words trailed off and Dio clenched his fists. "Makes you want to what?!"

Ogre chuckled a bit. "You know, if you joined me, your life would be easier."

"Don't dodge the question!" Dio growled.

Ogre chuckled again. "If Arisu were older, she'd be perfect for me..."

"You sick bastard!" Dio and I both called at once.

"Ta-ta!" said Ogre, disappearing back in the portal. It was then that I noticed the locket I'd been holding was gone. He must've taken it back.

Ogre's whole speech about Arisu had gotten me worried. "Come on. Arisu's waiting for us back home. And the curse is still in effect..."

Dio nodded, grabbing my hand and beginning to run back home with me. People gasped as they saw the blood on our clothes, but we didn't care. We just kept running. But as I ran, something else popped into my mind that Ogre had said. He'd told me something like, 'Your powers will awaken soon.' I wonder what he meant by that.


	8. Chapter 8

I practically broke the door down as we ran home. A million thoughts raged through my head all at once and Arisu couldn't help but read them all. Her face took on the same horrified look as mine.

"Dark side...Sarah is watching over me...Ogre...eww. Does he LIKE me? Pedophile..."

I facepalmed. She could read my mind, but I wished she wouldn't have heard Ogre's weird speech. She was right. He did sound...eew. He'd LIKE Arisu if she was older? I wanted so badly to kick his ass right now.

Arisu sighed, her mind now becoming as clouded as mine. "Well you two had a busy day. I just learned a lot. Mom...this dark side...can you beat it?"

I shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. I have to stay strong though. I'll fight it off if I can."

Arisu looked troubled. "And that Sarah girl that Ogre loved...is watching over me?"

"According to him," I verified.

"Ugh. I'm going to get grey hairs at age nine," Arisu sighed, holding Snowball close.

"I'm getting them at fifteen," I sighed as well.

Dio remained silent, giving us time to sort things out. A lot had happened and now three innocent children had been killed by us. And after all the pain and suffering we'd been through, more would come. We were still cursed. Ogre had us under his thumb.

"What now?" Arisu asked, reading my troubled mind.

"I don't know," I answered, about to cry in frustration. "We're STILL cursed, I'm being TAKEN OVER by some evil half of me, and Ogre is trying to get us to KILL people. How am I supposed to FIX that?!"

It was then that I allowed myself to break down. I'd tried my hardest to bottle in these frustrating and depressing emotions, but my bottle had broke. I started crying like a little kid, hiccuping with my nose beginning to run. I'd become such a crybaby after we escaped the mansion.

As Dio's strong arms wrapped around me, my tears slowed. And as Arisu joined in the hug as well, my tears ceased. We didn't have to speak. I could understand what they were trying to say through their actions. We're a family and no matter what happens, good or bad, we'd fight through it together.

Dio turned to me, taking my chin and kissing me. Immediately, I felt calm and warm. If anyone could put up with me, it was Dio. We were a match made in Heaven. And Heaven triumphed over Hell. I knew that we had to defeat Ogre.

Just then, I heard an unearthly cry. I broke away from Dio at once, turning to see what was making the noise. It was Snowball! The rabbit was foaming at the mouth, coughing up blood and growling. Snowball lunged at Arisu and I quickly pushed her out of the way. Then, because of the blood loss, Snowball fell to the ground dead.

"What happened?" I shrieked, tears threatening to spill. Snowball had been my only company in that cold mansion and now...he was just dead.

"The curse," Arisu answered.

I knew she'd say that. Of course Ogre would try to break me, taking away everything I loved and cared for. But killing my pet? Just why?! Snowball had been my only friend for so long. And now he'd never move again.

"Dammit!" I hissed. "Why?!"

Arisu's eyes went cold and looked distant. That was the look she got when she was prying into someone's mind. I turned my attention to her, leaving Snowball be for the moment. Dio and I both inched closer to her, waiting for her to speak.

"Someone else is in the house," she noted. "But...they seem faded. Their mind seems old and distant. I think...it's a girl."

"Can you figure out who?" I asked.

Her eyes distanced more as she focused. In the meantime, Dio wrapped up Snowball in some silk, setting him aside to be buried later. Then, Arisu came back to us.

"The girl seems...familiar, but also seems like a stranger. I've never sensed a presence like this before. It may sound crazy, but I think it's Sarah Drevis."

Dio and I both looked at her in shock. "Really? Are you sure?"

Arisu nodded. "I believe so. Wait...she's trying to tell me something."

Then, as Arisu's eyes went cold, it was like someone spoke through her. _"I'm here to help you. My name...Sarah Drevis. Ogre had cursed you, yes? I might know of a way to defeat him, but...only a Drevis can do it and...their dark side must be...um...removed."_

"Removed?" I questioned Sarah. "How?"

_"I'm not sure," _she sighed, still speaking through Arisu. _"I was unable to defeat it. But I think you may be able to...oh...I'm fading..."_

Then, Arisu eyes became her own again as she came back to us.

"Sarah said she was fading!" I panicked. "Did her spirit move on?"

Arisu shook her head. "No, but she won't be able to communicate with us for a while. It looks like we're on our own..."

"Dammit!" growled Dio, clearly getting frustrated. "What the hell does she expect us to do?"

"Remove my dark side," I answered, sighing.

Arisu frowned, reading my thoughts. "That's too dangerous!"

"Maybe, but it's the only thing I can think of," I sighed, fists clenched.

"I can't read minds!" Dio reminded us. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm going to release my dark side," I stated, fists clenching tighter. "It's the only way we can try to get rid of her."

I could tell that Dio and Arisu weren't pleased, but I'd made up my mind. I'd do whatever it takes to get her out if it gives me a shot at defeating Ogre.

_'Okay, Scarlet,' I taunted my dark side. 'Let's see who's stronger.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating in a while. I do plan on finishing this so don't worry! Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

I looked deep inside my mind and the bottom of my heart, searching for my other half. At last, I arrived where I needed to be. I was thrown into the sea of blood again, but as I stepped on it, it turned back into water.

I spun around, looking for my evil side, Scarlet. At last, I found her, standing under a wilted tree. I sloshed through the water until I was just a few feet away from her. She spun around quickly, glaring at me coldly.

"What do you want?" she questioned me, her voice a hiss.

"I want to fight you!" I challenged her. "Their's only room for one Aya."

Scarlet scoffed. "_Aya _will be no more. There will only be _Scarlet_ once this is over."

"We'll have to see about that!" I grunted.

And then, our fight for control began.

Third Person P.O.V.

Dio and Arisu waited anxiously to see what would happen to Aya. She was currently passed out on the couch, fighting her other half. Dio fidgeted nervously, hoping nothing bad would happen to her.

"Arisu, can you tell what's going on?" he asked nervously.

"For once, I don't know," she admitted. "Aya has plunged down so deep into herself that I can't even trace her. The only way we'll know the outcome is if Aya or Scarlet awakens."

"So all we can do is hope for the best?!" Dio hissed.

"I'm afraid so," sighed Arisu, looking lost.

"Dammit!" screamed Dio, pounding his fist down on the coffee table. "I can never do anything to help her! Arisu, you can always read minds and help us figure things out, but I can't do a damn thing! A feel so useless!"

"That isn't true!" Arisu protested. "Aya needs you so much! Maybe even more than she needs me. You're the only one who really understands her and loves her! Without you, Aya might've gone crazy by now! Without you, she would've broken down and I bet her dark side would've won! You've kept her sane all this time! Me, I'm not even your real daughter. I'm just disposable. If she had to pick between you or me...well, she'd pick you."

Dio sighed, hugging Arisu who was now crying. "I'm sorry. You're wrong though. Aya loves you a lot too. Maybe even more than if you were our real daughter. I feel the same. If Aya had to pick between us, she'd break the rules and sacrifice herseld to help us. Now just calm down. We both really need her. We just have to pray that it'll be her who prevails."

Arisu nodded, still sniffling and burying her face in Dio's chest.

"I love you, Arisu," Dio whispered to her, hugging her tighter."

"Love you too dad," Arisu sobbed back.

Dio's heart thudded. It felt so weird for him to be called a dad. In a way, it made him feel like he had some worth. He was here to protect Aya and Arisu. Nothing else mattered but those too. As long as he was here for them, he knew they'd find a way to beat Ogre.

Just then, Aya'a eyes shot open and Arisu gasped, reading her mind. "That isn't mom!"

Dio turned, looking over at her. Aya's blue eyes had turned red, a notification that Scarlet had taken over.

"Sorry," cackled Scarlet. "But your 'mom' isn't going to be here for a while."

Just then, a vortex appeared in the center of their house. Out of that vortex stepped Ogre, a wicked smile plastered on his face. He walked over to Scarlet and tipped his hat.

"So you're Aya's dark side?" he asked.

"Call me Scarlet," she shot back.

"Scarlet. It has a ring to it," Ogre said, nodding. "Say, would you like to do me a favor? If you could kill around 47 people for me, I'd make it worth your while."

"Killing humans?" chuckled Scarlet. "No problem."

"No!" called Dio, letting go of Arisu and charging at the two of them.

Dio ran into some sort of invisible barrier and fell to the ground.

"Stay back, boy!" warned Ogre. "Scarlet and I have some business to attend to."

Arisu got up, running over to Ogre and Scarlet. However, she didn't run into an invisible barrier. She came right through.

Ogre sighed. "Her spirit is helping you..."

Arisu hugged onto Ogre's leg, trying to stop him from walking away. "Please don't take my mom away from me!" she begged.

Scarlet laughed. "Mom? Your mom is gone. Once I'm done here, there will be no more Aya Drevis."

Ogre nodded in agreement, trying to shake off Arisu. "Get off of me! There's nothing you can do to stop me now!"

"Mom!" Arisu screamed, trying to reach Aya from wherever she was hidden. "Mom! Aya! I need you!"

Ogre finally kicked Arisu off. Arisu screamed, landing sprawled out on the ground. Scarlet glared at her then left, walking out the door with Ogre.

"You bastard!" Dio called, trying to run after them.

Ogre took a piece of firewood nearby and struck Dio with it, sending him down to the ground.

"Catch us if you can," laughed Scarlet.

Then, the two of them sprinted away, heading towards town. Dio held his hand, feeling warm blood coming out from it. He felt dizzy but dragged himself over to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit. Once he'd bandaged himself up, he slowly stood to his feet and came over to meet Arisu.

"Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down to meet her.

"We need to stop them," Arisu responded, pushing her tear-soaked hair out of her face. "Otherwise Ogre will win and mom will be gone..."

"Aya," growled Dio, frustrated with himself for not being able to help yet again. "Come on, Arisu! Ogre hasn't won yet!"

"Wait!" called Arisu, her eyes darkening as she read someone's mind. "Sarah is speaking to me again."

_"I know how to vanquish her dark side," _Sarah spoke through Arisu.

"How?!" asked Dio, beginning to get desperate.

_"I didn't have anyone...but Aya does. To kill her dark side, he have to get rid of her dark memories."_

"How the hell do we do that?!" questioned Dio.

_"Replace the bad memories with good ones. You and Arisu both love her so much, you need to reach out to her and save her. The reason so many Drevis's have gotten taken over, is because no one loved us strong enough to rescue us. You, however, may save her yet."_

"Thank you!" said Dio to Sarah. "I wish there was something we could've done for you."

_"You can thank me by rescuing at least her," replied Sarah. "Let no one else suffer through this!"_

Then, Arisu returned to normal. Dio took her by the hand. "Come on! We're going to save Aya!"

"Right!" Arisu called back, looking determined.

The two then surged forward, hand-in-hand, heading towards town. Arisu gasped, already able to read Scarlet and Ogre's minds.

"How many have they killed so far?" Dio asked, feeling nervous.

"Ten," Arisu answered, crying as she read the sorrowful and pained minds of those who were dying. "We have to hurry! It's all over once they reach 40 kills!"  
Dio nodded, running faster now. He picked up Arisu and put her on his back, running with her piggyback style. He wasn't planning on letting Ogre just win like that. He'd make Ogre pay for everything he'd done and he'd save Aya too. Even if it was the last thing he ever did.


	10. Chapter 10

'They've killed 10 out of 47 people needed so far,' hissed Dio mentally. 'I hope we make it.'

"Eleven," corrected Arisu, reading his mind as she counted the kills.

"This is bad," growled Dio.

At last, they arrived in town, gasping as they saw a corpse fly fast their heads.

"Twelve," Arisu counted sadly.

Standing a few feet in front of them were Scarlet and Ogre, chasing after towns people. Ogre of course was unable to kill anyone, but Arisu and Dio could see the joy in his eyes as Scarlet killed in his place. She took hold of a man and snapped his neck.

"Thirteen," Arisu sobbed, reading the minds of the pained people even louder now that they were so close."

"Oh, look who came to stop us," chuckled Ogre, smirking at Arisu and Dio.

"We're here for Aya!" Dio called, grabbing a pipe that was sitting nearby. "And we aren't afraid to use force."

"Well then," chuckled Ogre. "Scarlet, care to take care of them?"

"My pleasure," she cackled after plunging a knife into someone's chest, finishing them off."

"Fourteen," cried Arisu.

"This is madness!" cried Dio, directing his anger at Ogre. "What do you honestly hope to accomplish?! After you've collected 50 souls you can start invading the human world, right? But why?! What'll you gain when the world is destroyed?!"

"Absolutely nothing," sighed Ogre. "Perhaps I'm just a greedy bastard."

"Seriously! There must be some purpose to this!" growled Dio, eyes growing more intense with anger. "You wouldn't put us through all this pain and suffering for nothing!"

"Actually, you're wrong Dio," snarled Ogre. "I'm doing this _because_ I love to watch people suffer. How thrilling would it be to wipe out all humans? This pathetic Earth can finally belong to those of my kind. No longer will we be despised. The Earth will be _just for us._ Can you not understand my philosophies?"

"No! I can't!" screamed Dio, wishing he could beat the hell out of Ogre.

"What a shame," sighed Ogre, turning his back to Dio and Arisu. "Scarlet, raise our count to sixteen."

Scarlet smiled evilly, blood smeared across her body. "Whatever you say, baldy."

Scarlet pulled an axe from a stump nearby, swiping her finger across the blade to test its sharpness. Even through she'd barely grazed the blade, her finger began bleeding immediately.

"Sharp," she said, admiring it. "Not bad for a human's tool."

Arisu's eyes flashed suddenly as Scarlet took a swipe at her. Arisu back-flipped quickly, dodging with ease. Dio stared at her in awe. Something wasn't right about Arisu. There was no way she could've dodged like that.

"Dio, right?" asked...Arisu. No. Sarah had possessed her.

"Oh, so your spirit kicks in when Arisu is in trouble?" asked Dio backing up a bit.

"Yup. Arisu's the only medium I have that I can enter. She isn't a Drevis, yet in a way, she is. She's so like me too."

"Now isn't the time to chat," mentioned Dio, pointing at Scarlet. "That's Scarlet, Aya's evil half. We need to stop her and fast. If Scarlet kills exactly 33 more people, Ogre's going to unleash demons onto the Earth."

"I never liked that man," sighed Sarah, shaking her head. "It'll be fun to take him on."

"Enough talk!" shouted Scarlet, raising the axe. You're all dead meat!"

Scarlet swung the axe at Dio, who quickly reacted, leaning back and dodging. However, he threw himself back to far, causing himself to fall on the ground. Scarlet then took another swing.

Sarah grabbed Scarlet's arms, trying to buy Dio some time, but she was quickly shook off and Scarlet went in for the kill. There was no way for Dio to dodge now, he was ready to say his last words.

"Aya, I love you!" he called at the top of his lungs, closing his eyes so he wouldn't see it when he died.

After a few seconds of silence, Dio looked up, noticing that Scarlet had paused, aze shaky in her hands.

"Dammit! Stay put!" growled Scarlet. Dio knew she must be yelling at Aya.

Scarlet quickly ran off, holding her head, running after more villagers. "She can't fight me if I'm just picking off strangers."

"What the hell?!" Dio called out as Scarlet sliced down three people. "She suddenly just goes and kills innocent people?!"

"Aya is fighting back," explained Sarah. "She isn't allowing Scarlet to hurt those close to her, but Aya isn't strong enough to prevent her from murdering strangers. It isn't as if Aya loves anyone besides you two, am I right?"

"If Scarlet can't fight you," growled Ogre, letting her kill the civilians. "Then I'll summon someone who will kill you without hesitation. I believe that you 'killed' him, but in fact, I managed to revive him before his spirit moved on."

As Ogre spoke, Scarlet cut down five more, meaning that Ogre needed but 25 more souls to invade. He was halfway there.

"Who the fuck are you talking about?!" screamed Dio, getting frustrated with Ogre's riddles. He never said anything outright. "We haven't killed anyone!"

"Oh, but you have," chuckled Ogre, sounding very pleased. "He was a cruel man, who used both you and Arisu as test subjects. The doctor is in the house..."

Sarah's spirit faded away as Arisu forced her out of her body, knowing what was up ahead. She wanted to be the one to deal with this, not some random spirit. Dio and Arisu held hands, watching in horror as there nightmares stepped out of Ogre's portal. They remembered the needles, all the blood, and their own horrid screams. The smell of chemicals lingered in the air. The smell that made them want to puke, scream, and warned them that pain was ahead. Alfred Drevis stepped out of the portal, chainsaw in hand.

"Hello...friends," cackled Alfred, pushing his hand through his hair as he started up the chainsaw. "Did you miss me?"

Alfred took a look around, listening as people screamed. He turned to face Scarlet, who had just slaughtered two more people. 23 left to go.

"Oh, did my precious Aya finally give in to the dark side?" he chuckled, looking rather amused.

"Not completely!" hissed Dio, scowling with all his hatred. "Scarlet's here temporarily. Aya is still in there and if you could get the hell out of the way, I'll be taking her back!"

"I don't think so," said Alfred, that cocky smile of his returning to his face. That devilish smile was covered though as he pulled up his mask. He adjusted his broken glasses, a mad look gleaming in his eyes.

"IF YOU THOUGHT BEING MY SUBJECT WAS PAINFUL BEFORE, JUST YOU WAIT! THIS WILL BE MY _ULTIMATE_ EXPERIMENT! BLOOD! RED! THIS WILL BE YOUR DEMISE! HAHAAAHAAAAAA!"

**And...scene! The End for now. Hey guys! I just ut up a new poll on my profile. You can vote for which of my stories you'd like me to update! Please vote! The more votes I get for the stories, the more often I'll try and update. Vote for this story if you want more! That's it! Bye for now!**

** -IchigoHatake**


	11. Chapter 11

**So far, this story is the most voted for on my poll for what story I should update more often. So here you go! And update! Alfred Drevis is back in action. Let's hope everything will be alright.**

** Warning: Lots of swears! Things get intense.**

Scarlet sliced another man clean open with her axe, giving yet another soul to Ogre. All he needed was 22 more. Dio and Arisu desperately wanted to stop them, but Alfred Drevis was blocking their path.

"AHHHAAAAHHHHAAA!" the mad man screamed as he lunged forward with his axe.

Dio barely managed to dodge, his chin scraped by the spinning blades, beginning to bleed. Alfred Drevis laughed even more crazily as the scent of blood in the air grew more and more. It was the smell that he lived for.

"What's wrong?" asked Alfred, looking to Arisu and Dio. "Can't fight back, can you? There aren't any weapons except that useless pipe you have. I'M GOING TO CHOP YOU INTO PIECES!"

"Arisu! Stand back!" commanded Dio, gripping the pipe tightly in his hands. "I don't want you involved in this!"

"But I helped you last time we fought him!" protested Arisu. "I can't just stand here! This is a fight for my _mom!"_

"Your mom?" questioned Alfred. "You mean Aya? HA! She's not your mom. Your real mom was a lowly prostitute who had you on accident. When I asked to take you in, she gave you up immediately. THAT'S YOUR REAL MOM! NO ONE CARES FOR YOU! AYA PROBABLY JUST FEELS SORRY FOR YOU! NO ONE REALLY LOVES YOU, SO JOIN ME IN HELL!"

Alfred then swung his chainsaw at Arisu, aiming for her stomach. Dio quickly intervened, stopping the chainsaw with the pipe.

"Isn't that the same weapon you used against me last time?!" chuckled Alfred. "YOU'RE STUPID IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME WITH THE SAME OLD TRICKS!"

Dio screamed as Alfred's chainsaw sparked and drove right through the pipe, he backed away quickly, gulping in fear. Dio closed his eyes as he heard the screams of four more victims. 18 more.

Arisu wanted to help Dio, telling him what Alfred's next move would be, but she was frozen in shock, tears running down her face. She felt completely abandoned and unloved. Her mother had given her up to a murderer. Her whole life, she'd lived painfully as an experiment. And when she'd finally escaped Alfred, he came back to haunt her again. Arisu no longer had any motivation to fight.

"Arisu! Run!" Dio called as Alfred charged for her.

Arisu didn't move though. She remained in her position, head looking down at the ground as she sat on her knees.

"Dammit!" called Dio as he raced to stop Alfred.

"DIE, YOU BITCH!" cackled Alfred, raising the chainsaw above his head, before thrusting it down with all his might.

Dio jumped forward at just the right time, taking the hit in the place of Arisu.

Alfred looked surprised at first, but then laughed hysterically, not minding that Dio had been hit.

"Dad!" cried Arisu, looking at the bloody heap in front of her.

"Arisu," coughed Dio, spitting blood out of his mouth. "Aya...she doesn't...just feel sorry for you. She...loves you with all her heart. And...I do too. So...even if I die here...please...save her. Arisu...I know...that you can do it."

"No! Don't die on me! Please!" cried Arisu, her tears mixing in with Dio's blood.

"Don't...cry," pleaded Dio. "Someone...as pretty as you...really shouldn't cry. It doesn't...suit you at all."

"Come on!" yelled Arisu. "I know you're strong enough to live through this!"

Dio cringed as he heard the screams of five more people. 13. "Maybe...it's better this way. I don't...need to suffer anymore. I'll be happy...as long as...the two girls I love are safe."

"Don't close your eyes!" begged Arisu as Dio's eyes began to shut. "Please! I can't save Aya without you! I can't live without you! Don't leave me alone! Not...Not again!"

Dio suddenly opened his eyes again as Arisu held him tightly, wailing in sorrow. Dio wanted to rest so badly, but he was unable to leave. Not yet. He couldn't just die like this. He knew that Arisu might be alone if he went away. And Aya...she'd be broken. That is, if the real Aya came back.

"Oh, boo hoo!" hissed Alfred, starting up the chainsaw again. "You'll join him soon anyway, SO NONE OF THIS MATTERS!"

Dio forced himself to stand, even though it strained him greatly. He growled in pain and tried not to throw up as the strong scent of his own blood burned within his nostrils. He looked Alfred dead in the eyes, determined to get past him.

"I won't let Ogre win this fight, and I sure as hell don't want _you_ hurting my family anymore! You bastard! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I ever do, dammit! And...maybe it will be."

"AND HOW DO YOU PLAN ON BEATING ME?!" snarled Alfred. "YOU'RE JUST SOME DUMB LITTLE KID WITH A FUCKED UP FACE! I CAN KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"One," began Dio, replying to Alfred. "I can always find a way to win no matter how hopeless things seem. Two, my face is 'fucked up' as you said because of_ you_, so I'll be taking my revenge for that! Three, bring it on!"

"Dio!" called Arisu, reading Alfred's mind. "He's heading straight on now!"

Before Alfred could even move, Dio raced behind him, using what little strength he had to kick Alfred's legs out from under him. He fell hard to the ground, his chin hitting the cement. He dropped his chainsaw as he went down.

As he desperately reached for it, Dio stepped on his hand hard, breaking a few fingers and preventing him from getting a hold of the weapon.

"Game over," said Dio as he picked up the chainsaw.

"Not quite, little boy," Alfred laughed and hissed at the same time.

Arisu screamed in horror as Scarlet killed another person. "No! I forgot to keep track of the souls!"

Ogre laughed as another soul entered his body. Suddenly, his eyes darkened, looking terrifying and bloody. His pointed ears, seemed sharper now and as he removed his hat, horns began growing. His teeth sharpened as well, looking like fangs. Dio's faced drained and Arisu started crying, fearing the worst.

Ogre had obtained fifty human souls. He could now kill anyone he wanted and his plan to wipe out the human race would now begin.

**Why am I so evil? A story like this makes it easy to add cliffhangers! Sorry! Don't worry. I should update soon, so you'll see what happens! Beware. This party is about to get real.**


	12. Chapter 12

"No!" Dio hissed as Ogre began transforming.

"Too bad," chuckled Ogre. "It appears I've won. I thought this would've been more of a challenge."

Dio left Alfred behind, grabbing Arisu's hand and running towards Scarlet.

"What are you doing?!" cried Arisu.

"We need to help Aya!" answered Dio. "We didn't have her for the fight last time, but now we need her! Ogre will kill us for sure!"

Scarlet immediately raised her axe as Dio and Arisu came closer, but Dio didn't care. He let go of Arisu's hand, rushing over to Scarlet, dodging her axe and scooping her into an embrace.

Scarlet suddenly stopped moving, the anger drained from her face. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't resist Dio.

"What are you doing?!" snarled Ogre ferociously. "Kill them!"

"Aya," whispered Dio, trying to reach her wherever she was. "Please, you need to get rid of Scarlet for good now. We need you! Ogre has all the souls he needs! lease help!"

"Mom!" Arisu called, also trying to reach her. "Please come back! We need you! Please, fight Scarlet! If you don't, we'll all perish."

(Aya's P.O.V. Inside her mind)

As I laid deep within the sea of blood, drowning, I heard dulled voices crying out. Their sounds were like flies buzzing in my ear and it irritated me.

"Hey! If I'm going to die in here, don't torture me with that annoying buzz!"

The buzz didn't die though as the voices words echoed, growing louder and more clear. At last, I recognized the voices and heard their messages. Arisu and Dio were telling me to fight. Ogre...oh no. Ogre had collected all the souls!

I tried to move, but my body was numb, my body's energy being sucked away the longer I laid within the blood. I tried desperately to move, but I wouldn't budge. I was as immobile as I had been back when I was a doll.

At the mention of being a doll, nightmares flashed through my head, causing me to scream and making me feel weaker. Here, trapped within my mind, it was worse than hell. I couldn't move and I slowly rotted away, bitter memories were all that was left of me. I was slowly starting to forget Arisu and Dio. I could barely remember their names. Their faces were being blocked by my nightmares.

"Aya, listen to me, dammit!" I heard Dio cry. "I love you! Please help us! We can't do this without you!"

"That's right," I whispered to myself. "I wasn't able to help them fight back when we tried to escape father. They made it though. Shouldn't they be fine now?"

"Mom! No matter what's happening, don't give into Scarlet! Without you, I don't think we can live on! Literally! Please mom, don't abandon me like _her."_

By_ her_ I imagined that Arisu must be talking about her real mom. I tried to move again, but I was still locked into place. Their words weren't strong enough to free me.

"Please, Aya!" both of them called at once. "We love you so much! Don't leave!"

Suddenly, my nightmares drew back, being replaced with new memories. Good memories. I remembered the time when Dio had given me a wood carving for my birthday, having made it last minute since he'd forgotten. What a silly guy. I remembered when Dio and I had slept in Arisu's room, each of us comforting each other after getting nightmares. I remembered each time we'd smiled, slowly healing from our deep scars. If I gave in and withered and died now, I knew that would only scar them deeper.

I struggled again, using all my strength to push through the heavy layer of blood. As I began moving, my fingers twitching slightly, the water slowly began purifying, the blood converting to water as it had before. Soon, I could move my hands and feet, then my arms and legs, and soon enough, I was mobile again, having turned all the blood around me into easy to move through water.

As it turned to water though, I realized how out of breath I was. I couldn't breathe at all. I had to make it to the surface. I quickly swam upwards, surfacing quickly and gasping for air. I coughed up a bunch of water and a bit of blood I must have swallowed, then completely got out of the water, standing on top of it as I had before.

I heard a loud hiss escape Scarlet, standing in blood nearby. She hadn't planned on me escaping her a second time. This time though, I'd be free for good. It was Scarlet who was finished.

"Looks like this is the bitter end for one of us," sighed Scarlet.

"Let's make this count," I laughed, clenching my fists.

"Good-bye, sister," said Scarlet.

"Good-bye," I snarled, charging at her.

(Third person P.O.V.)

Ogre snarled and laughed at the same time as he stared at Scarlet's fallen body. "She should be finishing Aya off right about now. Even if she doesn't win though, there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Shut your fucked up face!" screamed Dio in fury, looking Ogre in his monstrous eyes. "You may think you know everything, but you don't! You don't know Aya at all! She's stronger than any other person I've met! Even after all she's gone through, she still tries to be cheery for our sake. YOU'RE WRONG IF YOU THINK SHE'D LEAVE US NOW!"

"You're right about that."

(Aya's P.O.V.)

"Impossible!" growled Ogre, staring wide-eyed at me. "No one's ever destroyed their dark side!"

"Well I just did ugly," I snorted, sticking my tongue out in disgust as I looked at his new, demonic form. Horns and a ton of spiky hair really didn't suit him.

"Mom! You came back!" cried Arisu, tackling me into a hug.

"Of course," I relied, stroking her hair. "I wouldn't go down that easily."

"Aya!" Dio called, embracing me as well. "I was so worried!"

"Now isn't the time for a happy reunion," I mentioned, staring Ogre dead in the eyes. "We have a naughty demon to deal with."

"Naughty isn't the word," hissed Dio.

"More like a malignant, revolting, detestable, UGLY, fucked up creature," Arisu finished, scrunching her nose up at Ogre.

"You shouldn't swear, Arisu," said Dio, scolding her. "You're cuter when ou don't."

"Enough games!" screamed Ogre, looking completely enraged. "Let's make this our final fight! Alfred, on your feet!"

My father dusted himself off and stood u, grabbing his chainsaw that sat on the ground. I felt my heart stop. I didn't know that my father had been awakened. And after all this time...I thought Dio had killed that bastard.

"Hello, Aya," he greeted, adjusting his broken glasses. "You look so much older now. What a pretty young lady. How about...I MAKE YOU A DOLL FOR GOOD THIS TIME! AND YOU'RE LITTLE FRIENDS TOO! NOW HOLD STILL, AYA! YOU SAID YOU'D LOVE ME NO MATTER WHAT, RIGHT?! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Suddenly, the village around us faded and it was like we were transported to another dimension. We appeared in a shadowy place, darkness filling the area. You couldn't even tell if there was any ground beneath you. It was just a dark place, like what I'd seen in that nightmare I'd had long ago.

Father shot over to Dio, who was already injured, and grabbed him by the hair, slamming him into the ground. Ogre went for Arisu, taking her in a choke hold. They both turned to stare at me, looking rather amused by my terrified face.

"A nightmare come true, huh?" laughed Ogre, licking Arisu's cheek like a pedophile. I felt my blood boiling. "I worked especially hard to make that nightmare of yours true. Did I do a good job?"

Father, stomped on Dio's back, causing him to cry out and bleed, his wound opening up again. Red blood fell in the darkness and I wanted to puke as the smell entered my nose.

"Stop!" I cried, calling out as I had in the dream.

"You chose this, Aya," Ogre repeated from the dream, he changed a few words though. "If you would've partnered with us, your family could've been saved. And it still can be. Just join us."

"Ah, if they joined us, I couldn't make them my dolls," complained father. "Whatever. The choice is yours. I don't care much either way."

The same options from the nightmare appeared in my head and I felt my cheeks wetten as my tears fell down. No! Why did this all have to be happening? My choices were displayed, not disappearing no matter how much I wanted to clear them from my mind.

1) Join them. Watch as everyone else is wiped out from existence.

2) Never give in. Let them kill Dio and Arisu. Possibly even myself as well.

Then, I reminded the third option the nightmare had displayed. It may not be the best choice, but I didn't like either of the other choices. Time for a choice of my own.


End file.
